Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus in which a member where a container for receiving cooking food has a low height. Also, the present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus of which user convenience is improved.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an electric range is a cooking apparatus provided with a radiant heating module or an induction heating module, wherein the radiant heating module cooks food by using radiant heat generated by heating a heating coil inside a main body constituting appearance of the electric range, and the induction heating module cooks food by generating an eddy current through a current sent to a magnetic coil and thus heating a cooking container.
In this case, the induction heating module includes an assembly board, an induction heater provided above the assembly board, and an inverter provided below the assembly board to operate the induction heater. As the assembly board is installed, the induction heating module is installed in the main body of the electric range.
At this time, since the inverter is a circuit board provided with various electronic parts, if the induction heating module is installed inside the main body of the electric range, the induction heating module should be spaced apart from a lower board of the main body at a predetermined interval.
Therefore, problems occur in that the electric range becomes thick and a height of a cooking space where the electric range is arranged is increased, whereby the electric range occupies much space of a kitchen and causes inconvenience of a user.
Meanwhile, a general IH pressure cooker has a lid which is not completely detached from a main body of the pressure cooker, whereby a problem occurs in that it is difficult to remove leftover rice/oil stuck into the pressure cooker.